hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
John Faust
"Now, hold still. You don't want the drill to go into your head now, do you?" The youngest of the four deans, John Faust is a powerful, curiosity-driven man to the point where he was given the title of "Supreme Mad Scientist." However, despite any rumors, he is actually kind and caring and would never experiment on his students or Hyoru if he knew it would bring them harm. He's also a bit of a history otaku and is the most knowledgeable of the past out of all four deans. However, he is deemed the weakest dean as well despite being an SS like everyone else. Appearance John Faust is a tall, thin, pale man and looks rather sickly. This is relatively contrary to his actual strength and health however. He prefers to wear a red sweatshirt-like jacket with a large zipper in the middle and sometimes wears a large black cape over this. Tends to wear black slacks and black loafers on the bottom. Personality John Faust is a man driven by curiosity and almost everything he does is just to satisfy his interests. The only other part to him is the fact that he's actually kind and caring and will never put his students or Hyoru in harms way. As such, he can be very stubborn and will not hesitate to strike down a person who threatened this safety or got in the way of his research. However, he also understands his position and will not act so carelessly or else he'll have to deal with the three other deans. Secretly loves Lyrica Mo. History At the age of five, the young John Faust was very interested in Hyoru. However, he was very frail and hardly left his house. As such, he spent most of his time reading books about Hyoru and about the history fo the world. This is how he spent the next few years of his life until his father and mother, both B rank summoners, were ambushed and killed in a quest. Rather than living in an orphanage, John argued his case in being admitted as a special student to the nearest Hyoru university, which was Woru University. The current dean of Woru undoubtedly saw his knowledge and, being born from two summoners, possible potential. A year later, when John Faust was nine, he was rapidly growing in his capabilities as a Hyoru. By this time, he was a B rank summoner. The magic flowing into his body from his Hyoru, which he named Reaper, along with the Te affinty strengthened his body as he used magic for himself. This covered up his weakness with a frail body which further allowed him to train his capabilities as a summoner. At the same time, he was also very interested in the world around him and began to experiment on plants and dead bodies of creatures and humans. Some became weary of his habbit but John never meant any harm. On the contrary, he always tried his best to help out his much older classmates, being so young. Five years later, when John was fourteen, he became an A rank. At the same time, he began to look into dark magic, feeling as though it'll help his combat abilities when Reaper transformed into a regular scythe. Some people became even more concerned about John at this point for who knows what dark magic would do to him. However, contrary to all expectations, dark magic seemed to work well with him. In fact, it scared several students and they placed petitions for his expulsion and a banishment from Woru city. Due to some very influential parents backing this decision, the dean had no choice. John, this time, did not argue and left peacefully, provided he would be allowed to provide for himself. He decided to set out for Sa-iki city, in hopes of learning at the university there as well. Five more years later, and at this point John was working various odd jobs for money, he continued to train his abilities as a summoner still. He also managed to evolve some of Reaper's abilities and continued to train his own, dark magic. It was also at this time that, while visiting Woru city after being "banished" from it, John met Lyrica Mo who was, at this point in time, 21. For John, he was instantly attracted and, luckily for him, his odd jobs had supplied him with enough social skills to not seem awkward. He made some small chat with her and things went really well. Over the next few days, he continued to come back and visit her. However, the time came when John had to go back to Sa-iki. However, he managed to remain in contact with her through mail. Back in Sa-iki, John finally managed to be approved into an actual course rather than just observing classes. He also became fairly close to Sa-iki's dean during this time. Then, eleven years later, the dean of Sa-iki university died due to some unknown illness. It was left in his will that some graduate named Rowan would inherit the university and everyone else supported this decision. All but John, who thought things were very fishy. John decided to investigate and found some clues to who might have killed the dean but was caught by the new dean. Rowan then accused John of being the one who killed the old dean with dark magic. Due to John's reputation, he was immediately put behind bars and, without even a trial, was sentenced to execution. John continued to remain passive, not fighting back but rather thought about his clues. After enough thought, he was finally able to come to the conclusion that it was Rowan who killed the old dean. At the same time, his prison door opened and he was being dragged by some prisoners to the guillotine. John walked up to the guillotine and then stopped to make a declaration. "Everyone, I do not care what you think of me. I do not care if you think that I am the one who killed the old dean. However, there is one person here who I will not forgive." John turned to the side. "ROWAN! You deserve a fate worse than death. In fact, why don't I open your skull and see what shit is inside. Maybe with enough experimentation, you can be less of a bastard." At once, everyone was in an uproar while Rowan, in the crowd, just stood there, smiling. The guards were about to push John forward when he summoned Reaper. At once, all the guards and summoners were reacting but every single one of them were brought to their knees as they felt fear stemming from John's dark magic. Everyone except Rowan, who stood there, laughing. He admit to his crimes of killing the old dean, which further shocked everyone, and then said that he also falsified a will. The real will, apparently, stated that the one who would inherit Sa-iki university would be no one other than John, himself. Rowan then proceeded to tell everyone here that they will all die, report that John was the one who slaughtered everyone here but that Rowan, himself, was able to stop John. Rowan then pulled out his Hyoru who then transformed into a spear. At the same time, Reaper transformed into a scythe with his new Hell's Transformation. A fight broke out and, to John's surprise, Rowan exceled in light magic. John managed to get Rowan away from everyone and continued their fight in the outskirts of Sa-iki city. John seemed to have the upper hand, which Rowan frowned upon. He thought he was stronger and even had the opposing element to John. At that point, Rowan realized he couldn't make any mistakes so he fused with his Hyoru and gained an arch-angel like appearance. Regardless, John was still able to keep up with him which enraged Rowan even more. This battle continued for hours as they continued to demolish the landscape around them. Mountains were reduced to rubble as their attacks rang through the air. From afar, there were many onlookers. They stayed a safe distance but remained so they can see the out come of the battle. In a decisive move, John was able to get the better of Rowan who faltered a split second. Rowan's body fell to the ground and laid there. John thought there was no point in even moving such a body. John then went back to Sa-iki as the crowds cheered. The following day, John was admitted as the new dean of Sa-iki university. This time, no one was weary of him, no one opposed him. Rather, they felt that, in light of recent news as well as some of John's actions in the past that were brought to light, this was the best decision for Sa-iki university. And, for the next eight years, John continued to improve the university while keeping in touch with Lyrica, who at this time had also become a dean. Plot (ignore) Reaper's Powers and Personality Abilities -Hell's Transformation: One of the strongest evolutions of the transformation abilities that Faust has stumbled upon while training Reaper one day. With this, Faust transforms Reaper into a large scythe with dark magic in abundance. Any weak-willed soul will immediately faulter before this ability. Any slightly stronger to at least stand up will immediately be put into eternal sleep with the mere touch of the scythe. It was debated that when facing John and Reaper when Reaper is transformed like this, one could see the image of a powerful demon behind John. -Hell's Gate: John and Reaper's strongest ability together and usable only during Hell's Transformation. John will slightly graze the ground with Reaper and several dark magic holes will appear and out will come shadow like creatures that drive madness and fear into the opponent. The dark magic holes will remain for John to use, such as shooting powerful dark magic at his opponents or to blow them up. -General Dark Magic: John is only one of two deans to actually study magic by itself. He centers around powerful dark magic, ranging from simple mind manipulation to large scale necromancy. As such, he tends to use this with Reaper. -Te Affinity: Because John holds the Te affinity, he is capable of using magic. He is a high enough rank and Reaper is strong enough to where John can use magic himself, including the General Dark Magic that he tends to use with Reaper. -No Affinity: Reaper holds the No affinity which boosts his magic capabilities in general. -Shu-te-no: A unique ability that developed between John and Reaper due to them having different affinities. This ability grants John to use magic on the same level as Reaper even without Reaper having been summoned. It also boosts the transformation aspect between John and Reaper to a considerable degree, making Hell's Transformation even more dangerous than it already is. -Mind Interaction: Reaper has this, just like all other Hyoru. Personality Reaper is surprisingly docile. He does tend to go with the wishes of John without resistance either. However, he's also very silent and some Hyoru who try and use Mind Interaction with him feel a chill in the air. Relationships *Lyrica Mo: The one John fell in love with. On the other hand, Lyrica just sees John as a friend. Or so he thinks. Trivia *John prefers that people call him Faust. Category:Character